


A Bit Of Spice

by H00D1N1



Category: fucknobadmspaintart
Genre: Cinnamon is a spice trust me on this, I GUESS YOU CAN SAY THINGS GET REALLY SPICY, how many spice puns can someone make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: u and mod spice from the blog go on a magical date





	

**Author's Note:**

> it is 3 am but im gonna write this shitty fanfic  
> ill probably delete it later but f--k it right

it was a cool night. u stood out on the balcony, looking down at the ground below you and realizing how insignificant ur small speck of a life really is. "__." You heard a hot voice say behind you. turning around u saw them, your senpiss, Mod Spice. U met mod spice scrolling through ur tumblr one night and deciding to message them you grew a bond and stuff. u felt a lot of love in ur heart, looking deep into their eyes. "Yes, spice-senpiss??" you asked. "you want to go out and do dating stuff??? thats what cool couples do and we're cool cats" mod spice said, winking at you. you felt ur heart beat fast, like you ate something really spicy and you felt like you were going to die as a result. "of course senpiss..." 

you went out for a night on the town with mod spice. you visited taco bell and ordered a very spicy taco. it seemed spicer than what you ordered. you feel like mod spice might have spiced your taco, but that was ridiculous. they didnt have anything, except more clothes, under that trench coat of theirs. when u went home with mod spice, they dimmed the lights. "its getting chilli powder in here now." they whispered, and u felt your heart quciken. before u knew it, u and mod spice were kissing and stuff. you felt around the trench coat and realized that it felt like there were small containers strapped to it. "spice, bby, do you have something to tell me???" you demanded, on the verge of sobbing. 

"no bby, please trust me." mod spice insisted. u said ok. and then u went to their room and cuddled and stuff and then mod spice kissed u again and it was all good. the lights were still dimmed so you couldn't really see, but u felt the containers of spice. speaking of spice, you realized that mod spice smelled like cinnamon. was cinnamon a spice? u told urself to do a quick 10 second google search. "Spice,, tell me the truth bby." u said filrtily as u started to sob. 

turning the lights back on, mod spice crawled off you. "i need to show u something... its a secret ive never shown anyone..." you sit up expectantly. they unbutton their trench coat, and open it, showing you the many spices that are fastened to the inside. "im glad u shared this with me." you say, tears of happiness in ur eyes. "but why did u spice the taco we shared." you asked. 

"i cant say,__."

"why not?"

"because i dont have enough **_thyme_**."

**Author's Note:**

> is it all u hoped and dreamed of? if so then tell me u enjoyed it so I can get that sweet Validation[tm]


End file.
